De Fiestas A Romance
by GleekInMyHeart
Summary: Brittana/Faberry


_**We are young**_  
_**We run free **_  
_**Stay up late**_  
_**We dont sleep**_

_Somos jóvenes_  
_Somos libres_  
_Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde_  
_No dormimos_

S: **Esta fiesta va a estar jodidamente buena!** - dije mientras alcanzaba a mi mejor amiga.  
B: **Santy, no hables asi o te privaré de nuestra sesiones de besos** - dijo dándome un beso y dándole uno a Quinn en la mejilla.  
Q: **Te tienen dominada** - dijo en tono burlón por lo cual recibio un puño en el hombro de mi parte.  
S: **Santy, no maltrates a Quinn, y ya lo sabes. Hoy no habra sesiones de besos, además ya me tengo que ir a clases. Se buena San.** - dijo dejandonos a ambas atrás.  
S: **Vez lo que acabas de hacer idiota?!** - le dije mientras volvia a pegarle en el hombro.

Quinn solo rió y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban nuestro 'amigos', si es que se les puede decir asi a esos idiotas, ya que Puck parece que tiene una ardilla muerta en la cabeza, hablando de Puck... donde demonios estará. Finn parece un jodido rascasielos que parece una momia acabada de levantar cuando lo ponen a bailar y si esta mucho tiempo fuera del agua puede que se muera. Rachel es enana, por eso es que algunas veces le doy con el hombro cuando le paso por el lado, bueno, esa solo es mi excusa para darle al gnomo roba oro y no ser asesinada por las garras de Quinn... Me pregunto porque carajos le gusta medio metro, pero bueno, Quinn es rarita y siempre le ha gustado leer y atender en clases, a lo mejor por eso es que le gusta RuPaul.

Siguiendo con mis descripciones... Rory no se sabe que carajos dice. Sam tiene labios de mujer. A veces no se si Tina es Mike con pelo largo o Mike es Tina con pelo corto. Kurt es mejor amigo del gnomo asi que es igual que ella o peor. Blaine es el Alpha Gay y eso está viniendo de mi. Mercedes es como Adele versión negra y por algúna razón me irrita. Sugar simplemente parece un carro que no sirve y lo tratan de prender cuando canta. Y para terminar, creía que Joe era una mujer sin bustos la primera vez que lo ví.

Q: **Hey chicos, este fin de semana hay fiesta en casa asi que todos estan invitados** - decia a lo que los saludaba.  
P: **Y dónde quedo yo?**  
S: **A solas con porno y un calcetín** - dije y todos empezaron a reirse.

_**Got our friends**_  
_**Got the night **_  
_**We'll be alright**_

_Tenemos a nuestros amigos_  
_Tenemos la noche_  
_Estaremos bien_

Ya cada uno de nosotros estabamos en nuestras casas preparandonos para la fiesta mas epica de nuestra vida en Ohio.

Quinn y yo nos preparandonos en su cuarto. Yo me decidí por unos skinnys negros, unos converse rojos y una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros la cual me amarré en la cintura dejando ver mi barriga y la dejé desabotonada como un escote. Solté mi pelo lo y acomodé un poco dejandolo entre medio de peinado y despeinado. Solo me puse perfilador de ojos, mascara, y brillo de labio.

Quinn se puso unos pantalones cortos, unos converse negros, una camiseta sin mangas negra, el pelo despeinado, el cual se le veia muy muy sexy. El maquillaje era igual que el mio, perfilador de ojos, mascara, y brillo de labio.

Cuando terminamos fuimos al auto, no sin antes asegurarnos de que la casa estuviese cerrada. Buscamos a Britt y fuimos a comprar el alcohol.

_**Tonight you won't be by yourself-self **_  
_**Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf **_  
_**You wont wanna be nowhere else-else **_  
_**So lets go, so lets go**_

_Esta noche no vas a estar solo_  
_Solo deja tus problemas en la tabla_  
_No vas a querer estar en mas ningún sitio_  
_Asi que vamonos, asi que vamonos_

Cuando llegamos Quinn, Britt, y yo preparamos las bebidas. A los minutos llegó el equipo de musica y lo pusimos en el patio de Quinn que ya estaba decorado con luces de navidad (Quinn tiene una pequeña obseción con esas luces) y una mesa larga con una manta blanca tirada encima de la mesa y las bebidas encima de la manta.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de preparar las bocinas en el patio, le pagamos y ya cuando se fueron le enviamos un mensaje a todos nuestros contactos.

_**And all the girls sayin' (oh-o-o-o-o-o!) **_  
_**The whole world sayin' (oh-o-o-o-o-o!) **_  
_**Yeah, yeah, come on let's **_  
_**Get drunk, toast it up, we dont give a fu—**_

_Y todas las chicas diciendo (oh-o-o-o-o-o!) _  
_Todo el mundo diciendo (oh-o-o-o-o-o!) _  
_Yeah, yeah, ven vamos_  
_A emborracharnos, brinden, no nos importa un cara—_

Ya la fiesta estaba a su máximo. Los chicos habian llegado uno a uno, unos traian ron, otros traian cerveza.

Top Of The World de The Cataracs Ft. DEV empezó a sonar. Rápido le cogí la mano a mi novia y nos fuimos a la pista a bailar.

**Boy you know you get me high**  
**Won't you take me for a ride**  
**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**  
**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**

**It's The Cataracs**

**Yo, it's that dancefloor - 808**  
**She hit me like a 808**  
**Have you all night, vodka straight**  
**Bottles up, you and me**  
**Me and you, on a trip**  
**All night flight, girl let's dip**  
**Lickin' my lips I'm in the zone**  
**And I can't really say what I'm sippin' on**

A lo lejos veia a Quinn hablar con Rachel, y Finn con Puck al lado opuesto de donde estaban ellas.

Gracias al efecto de el alcohol me olvidé de lo que Quinn hacia cuando sentí unos labios muy reconocidos para mi dejando besos por todo mi cuello.

**You taste good to me**  
**Girls like you make history**  
**Sure does sound like a hit to me**  
**Now che-e-e-ck out this beat**

**Now, you got it**  
**You got it goin' on, goin' on, and on, and on, and on, and on**

**Boy you know you get me high**  
**Won't you take me for a ride**  
**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**  
**Tell me where you want to go,Ooooh**

**I'm your Bonnie, you're my Clyde**  
**I'll be your "ride or die"**  
**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**  
**Tell me where you want to go, Ooooh**

**T-t-t-to the top of the world (x2)**

Hice la cabeza hacia un lado dandole acceso a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

**Your daddy must have been a drug dealer (Why?)**  
**'Cause you dope**  
**You the Bonnie to my Clyde, Juliet and Romeo**  
**Your daddy must have been a drug dealer (Why?)**  
**I don't know, I'm just saying anything to get me up inside your throat**

**Is it workin'?**  
**I'm just playin**  
**Man this bottle got me sayin'**  
**I don't ever wanna lose, lose ya right now**

**T-t-t-to the top of the world**

**Tell me where you want to go (x4)**  
**Where, you want, where you wanna go? (x4)**  
**T-t-t-to the top of the world**

**It's The Cataracs**

La canción terminó y pusieron Champagne Showers de LMFAO pero decidí irme por un rato de la pista a buscar algo de alcohol y a buscar a Quinn.

Entré a la casa y encontré cerveza pero a Quinn no, así que decidí volver a irme al patio y sentarme en unas de las sillas que habian puesto a un lado de la pista de baile para descansar.

Miré a ver si encontraba a mi novia en la pista pero mi mirada se topó con una enana judía y una rubia de ojos esmeralda.

Las dos estaban bailando muy pegadas, Quinn trataba de pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo y Rachel solo se dejaba llevar.

_**We are young**_  
_**We run free **_  
_**Stay up late**_  
_**We dont sleep **_  
_**Got our friends**_  
_**Got the night **_  
_**We'll be alright**_

_Somos jóvenes_  
_Somos libres_  
_No quedamos despiertos hasta tarde_  
_No dormimos_  
_Tenemos a nuestros amigos_  
_Tenemos la noche_  
_Estaremos bien_

Brittany habia llegado y se sentó en mi regazo, me dió un beso en los labios y cogió mi bebida. A lo lejos vi a Quinn entrar a la casa.

Cuando al fin la localizé me acerqué a ella.

S: **Cuando vamos a empezar gira la botella** - le alcé mi ceja derecha.  
Q:** Espera a que todos estemos suficientemente tomados como para jugar** - dijo mientras cogía hechaba un poco de cerveza en un vaso y las dos nos hechamos a reir.  
Después de eso Quinn y yo salimos para ver a Rachel y Brittany de espaldas a nosotras hablando animadamente la una con la otra.

Me acerqué lentamente a donde mi novia, la abracé por la cintura y de dí un beso en el cuello al cual ella respondio virandose y dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Quinn llegó y le dió un vaso rojo a Rachel el cual contenia cerveza y Britt me quitó el mio.

_**Throw our hands in the air**_  
_**Pretty girls everywhere**_  
_**Got our friends, got the night**_  
_**We'll be alright**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_Tiremos nuestras manos en el aire_  
_Chicas lindas donde quiera_  
_Tenemos nuestros amigos, tenemos la noche_  
_Estaremos bien_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Está bien, está bien, está bien_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Está bien, está bien, está bien_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah_

El alcohól ya nos tenia a todos medios picaditos. Finn y Rachel estaban en la pista bailando, si es que bailar parece que estas matando hormigas miestras estas tratando de alejar un mosquito de tu cara. Juro que Finn nació con problemas o lo dejaron caer desde muy pequeño.  
Q: **Creo que es hora de jugar a girar la botella!**  
S: **Si! Voy a buscar a Britt y nos encontramos en la casa, si?**  
Q: **Ok! Pero no tardes**! - dijo y se adentró a la casa.

_**We walk the streets like we don't care-care**_  
_**Our middle fingers in the air-air**_  
_**So come and join us if you dare-dare**_  
_**Yeah let's go, yeah let's go (we got the club like)**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'**_  
_**(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's**_  
_**Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fuck**_

_Caminamos por las calles como si no nos importara-importara_  
_Con nuestro dedos del medio en el aire-aire_  
_Asi que ven y acompañanos si te atreves-atreves_  
_Yeah vamos, Yeah vamos (Tenemos al club como)_

_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Y todas las chicas diciendo_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Todo el mundo diciendo_  
_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Yeah, yeah, yeah, ven vamos a_  
_Emborracharnos, brindemos, no nos importa un carajo_

En el circulo estabamos todos los del Club Glee sentados y algunos espectadores alrededor de nosotros.

Q: **Bien! Yo empezaré!**

Al terminar de decir eso Quinn giró la botella. Lo que no me esperaba es que callera en mi novia. MI novia. Si tuviera equilibrio en estos momentos le patearia el trasero.

S: **Cuidadito con mi novia Fabray!** - dije mientras acercaban sus caras.

El beso fue un pico pero poco a poco se estaba tornando más pasionado. Ví como Britt pidió acceso para dejar entrar su lengua en la boca de Quinn y Quinn accedió.

P: **El Pucksaurus debería ver esto** - dijo mientras se aguantaba su miembro.  
S: **Saca el Pucksaurus y te juro que te dejo sin hijos!** - grité y voltee a ver que Quinn y Britt todavía estaban besandose - **Ok creo que tomastes demasiado Britt** - dije mientras la despegaba de Quinn.

_**We are young, we run free**_  
_**Stay up late, we don't sleep**_  
_**Got our friends, got the night**_  
_**We'll be alright**_  
_**Throw our hands in the air**_  
_**Pretty girls everywhere**_  
_**Got our friends, got the night**_  
_**We'll be alright**_

_Somos jóvenes, somos libre_  
_Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, no dormimos_  
_Tenemos a nuestros amigos, tenemos a la noche_  
_Estaremos bien_  
_Tiremos nuestras manos en el aire_  
_Chicas lindas donde quiera_  
_Tenemos nuestros amigos, tenemos la noche_  
_Estaremos bien_

B: **Mi turno!** - gritó Brittany y le dió vuelta a la botella - **Ven acá Rachel!**  
Quinn y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y me viré a ver a mi chica.  
S:** No! Al enano si que no! Me besas a mí y es ahora** - le cogí la cara y la empecé a besar.  
F: **Rachel, dale vuelta a la botella tú** - Rachel le dió vuelta y cayó en Kurt.

Fue un pico pero fue un beso. Ahora Kurt le dá vuelta a la botella y así sigue el resto.

_**It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah**_  
_**(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah**_  
_**(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_  
_**(yeah) We'll be alright (uh-huh, ha-ha)**_

_Se siente como, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_(Se siente bien, no?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_(yo, yo, yeah, n-no?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(yeah) Estaremos bien (uh-huh, ha-ha)_

Después de esa sessión de besos y que todo el mundo dejara de jugar, Britt y yo no paramos para buscar más privacidad. Subimos las escaleras y seguimos caminado por el pasillo buscando una habitación desocupada cuando escuchamos gemidos que provenian del cuarto de Quinn.

Decidimos ignorarlos e ir a buscar otro para aliviar nuestras... necesidades.

Después de hacer todo ese 'ejercicio', nos quedamos dormidas, nos levantamos y ahora estamos ayudando a Quinn a recoger la casa junto con Rachel que fué la unica que se quedó ya que su idiota novio no se preocupa por ella.

Cuando por fin terminamos de recoger Quinn llevó a Rachel hasta la puerta, se despidió y volvio a donde nosotras que ya estabamos sentadas en el sillón.

S: **Tú y el enano...**  
Q: **No, digo. No sé...**  
S: **Son... son novias?**  
Q:** No!**

R: **Quinn! Se me quedó el... este... se me quedó el abrigo.**  
Q: **Ven, yo te ayudo a buscarl**o - dijo Quinn y subieron las escaleras.  
Cuando llegan al cuarto Rachel empieza a besar a Quinn.  
Q: **Rachel** - beso - **Ra-rachel** - beso- **RACHEL ESPERA!**  
R: **Que pasa? Siempre hacemos esto.**  
Q:** Por eso es que quiero que pares! Ya estoy cansada de esto! No estoy para juegos Rachel... Quiero una relación de verdad! Te das cuenta que le estamos haciendo daño a Finn?! Estas siendo infiel!**  
R: **Si, pero tú fuistes la puta que le fue infiel y QUEDO EMBARAZADA.** - cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa dejando a una Quinn totalmente inmóvil.

_**We are young, we run free**_  
_**Stay up late, we don't sleep**_  
_**Got our friends, got the night**_  
_**We'll be alright**_  
_**Throw our hands in the air**_  
_**(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)**_  
_**Pretty girls everywhere**_  
_**(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)**_  
_**Got our friends, got the night**_  
_**(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
_**We'll be alright**_

_Somos jóvenes, somos libres_  
_Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, no dormimos_  
_Tenemos a nuestros amigos, tenemos a la noche_  
_Vamos a estar bien_  
_Tiremos nuestras manos en el aire_  
_(Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)_  
_Chicas lindas donde quiera_  
_(Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)_  
_Tenemos a nuestros amigos, tenemos la noche_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Vamos a estar bien_

_Y así empieza la historia de como Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray pasan de fiestas... a romance._


End file.
